D347HN073
by Spout-of-Reianess
Summary: AU with some elements from Hellsing. Yet another untitled story. Light is a Shinigami sealed within Mt Fuji and found by an Englishman exploring a legend about a demon. Light is bound to the man's line as a servant to the family until they die out.


**A/N: **Okay, first off. Warning to a bit of cheesiness and bad writing for a few parts. The intro for example. It sucks. So don't tell me it sucks, I know. _I_ told _you_ it sucks, got it? Second on the list is, this is a strange crossoverish thing with Hellsing. So some of you might find some of the aspects from the story familiar or similar to that series. This is also one of my more edited projects. I've read this thing dozens of time through, so if you catch something, it's your imagination. Ignore it. No really, tell me. I'm tired of editing this thing, but I've got a rep to uphold with my friends. On a completely different note though, I haven't gotten enough feedback to convince me to continue my other untitled story, so I don't think there will be anymore chapters for that posted.

"**Bold**" is the Shinigamis' language

_Italics _is something written down or a flashback/memory

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note or Hellsing. Plot, Kay, and adorable little blob thing are all mine though.

He was the cleverest and the cunningest. He was most intelligent and cruel, and above all beautiful. He was the most powerful Shinigami any world had ever seen. He was called Prince; he was called Kira; his name was Light.

One day the Prince was sealed away, never to be seen again. His powers were bound by powerful magicks, and; his body was held prisoner with enchanted silver chains.

Light had only ever been righteous and kind, but that day… That day his eyes held betrayal, and his last words dripped with poison and the promise for revenge.

D347HN073

Light opened his chocolate eyes wearily.

"**Someone comes,**" he whispered hoarsely.

It was in the air, thick and heavy with tension. Something, or rather, someone approached the beginning of the seals that held him in his eternally damned prison of stone near the heart of Mount Fuji. He tried to stretch a tendril of shadow beyond the seals that bound him to view the would-be traveler and perhaps his savior.

D347HN073

Kay Lawliet squinted up at the sky before checking his pocketwatch, which was pulled from his breast pocket. He shook his head in bemusement. He had forgotten to change his watch to match that of Japan's time.

Japan… It was a strange but beautiful country with curious things and people, but that was not what Kay was interested in. Kay had heard a strange rumour about a demon that was sealed in the heart of Mount Fuji.

Of course, when he'd asked the natives about it, they claimed it a fairy tale to frighten children, but still, they would not guide him past the mountain base. So he had come alone with his supplies packed on the back of a strong bay pony named Gojiyo.

Kay retrieved a white handkerchief from another pocket and wiped the sweat from his brow. He was certainly not used to this type of rough journey in the wilderness, being a rich gentleman who lived in the tame English countryside.

Kay sighed, and pulled his pony to the side of the trail to rest.

D347HN073

Light had to stretch his already considerably weak wisp of darkness far to the very edge of the holy blood seals where a single man sat by his small horse and drank from a flask of water.

Light licked his own parched lips, dry and cracked not from lack of water but rather the time he had spent without his power to keep up his appearance and without killing as he was first created to do.

He whispered to his little spy, and it in turn whispered to the man.

"**Come, Human**," it whispered seductively, twisting its magic to make the man obey it. "**Release my Master from his bonds. Follow the path and release the seals.**"

The man looked up, his emerald eyes curious. "Who speaks? What do you say?"

The shadow hissed in annoyance. It was too weak to cast a proper spell because its Master in turn was too weak to give it strength. "**Come, come,**" it tried again. "**Release the seals, Human.**"

The man had stood now, and was looking around for the source of the whispery voice. "Where are you? Show yourself!" he demanded.

So it did, in hopes that the human would be brave enough to follow. He had come this far and the shadow had faith that he would go further.

D347HN073

Kay was startled and not a little bit frightened, but he was also curious. What was it? It looked like someone had torn away a piece of the night sky and magicked it to move and shift like mist and water.

"Are you a demon?" he asked it. "Where are you going?" he asked again when it moved away.

It stopped, and Kay took a step forward. It moved away again and stopped. Kay understood immediately that it wanted him to follow, so he put away his flask of water and gathered up Gojiyo's lead. He followed the little shadow up the mountain, pausing now and then to let himself and his pony rest.

Kay took these small opportunities to study the mysterious yet slightly unremarkable entity. It was as he described it before. It was small; it was black; and it moved like mist in the air and water on the ground. He had not had the opportunity to touch the thing however, although he was slightly reluctant to as there was an unknown variable is this very large equation of questions.

D347HN073

Light cracked his eyes open reluctantly.

"**Very good, my Pet,**" he rasped. "**Bring him to me.**"

He had waited so long. Centuries at least. Light wondered how the Human World looked like nowadays as he was sure the Shinigami Realm remained unchanged. He whispered to his shadow servant to hasten for he was fading fast and soon he would slip into another long slumber.

The shadow obeyed. It knew that if its Master were to sleep again, it would lose its own consciousness and be unable to bring the human to its Master's prison. It could feel its form weakening, and it urged the human faster.

D347HN073

Kay noticed when the being started to hurry and obliged its pace, and he did not object when it did not allow him to rest either.

Their path was steady with few twists and turns. But then he noticed that his surrounds became darker and quieter. No longer could he hear the birds sing or the rustle of the wind through the branches of the green-topped trees. He became more cautious with this development, but still he followed something that many men would have ran in fright at the sight of or fallen on their knees in prayer.

Kay was forced to stop when the shadow melted into the side of the mountain, where not even a crack was to be seen. The only thing that marred the smooth rock's surface was strange markings evidently painted in blood. The blood was still wet and shining as if it had just been spilled.

Kay studied the symbols a moment before he noticed a small note carved into the brown stone, which he recognized as Latin, the dead language and one of the oldest. Translated, it read:

_The Prince is bound here. Ye shalt not release the seals or may the Worlds suffer dire death and destruction. Kira is bound here. Ye shalt not release the seals or may the Worlds submit to bloody, ruthless revenge. Light is bound here. Ye release the seals and know not a vengeful wrath but subservience to the blood of the savior of the confined Angel of Death within this sacred mountain. Go safely and with caution, and may the Lord bless His children. Amen._

"Light?" questioned Kay as he lightly brushed his fingers on the blood seal, smudging and smearing it.

The earth beneath Kay's feet trembled and the wall crumbled to dust and gravel before him.

D347HN073

Light smiled and praised his small shadow puppet before absorbing it into his body. He sighed as he felt a small ounce of his power to return, but he was exhausted and mentally willed the human to come faster. Light's consciousness was disappearing from him, slipping from his metaphorical fingers as he grasped at it and tried to bring himself back from the edge.

He coughed suddenly, spitting up black blood, cold and rotten. He looked at it disgustedly. Fighting against the sleep was making him weaker and putting a strain on his fragile body. Light hated being so vulnerable.

A light shined in his face, and he reflexively shut his eyes against it. At last, he had arrived.

"Are you Light?" asked the human.

Light twitched at the sound of his name, but the rest of what was spoken was lost to him. He didn't understand a word of any human dialect.

"**Can you release me?**" Light asked after blinking his eyes to adjust to the light.

His voice was rough from disuse, and his lips cracked and bled. The flask of water was put to his lips. He drank greedily although it had not been what he had wanted.

"Can't understand a word, my friend," the man said. "Care to repeat that?"

"**I don't understand you**," Light tried to sound menacing but only coughed up blood. "**Release me you fool creature.**"

"Good God!" he exclaimed. "You're coughing up blood! We must get you to a doctor!"

In his haste to remove the silver collar from Light's neck, he cut himself upon the latch. He cried out and retracted his hand in surprise. Fresh, bright red blood spilled down upon Light's prominent collarbone and shone in the dim light cast from the lamp.

Light's nostrils flared at the sweet scent. The temptation was too much, and he leaned as far forward as he could and took the cut finger into his mouth and sucked. It was warm and flowed on his tongue like the clearest of waters. The tangy, metallic taste made him want more, but he needed to concentrate on the releasing of his bonds first. He pulled back again and gave the dark haired man before him an apathetic look.

The man wasn't moving, stunned at what had just happened. He jumped when Light growled and coughed up more blood, and quickly started to move again.

Once all the shackles had been removed, Light collapsed into the waiting man's arms. There was only one more seal to be undone, or so he thought, but he didn't feel its presence. Maybe the human had accidentally broken it.

Light fell into a restorative slumber as the man carried him bridal style to where his pony was tied.

D347HN073

Light groaned as he awoke. It was so bright in the room. He had lived in darkness for centuries; he would think that someone would have the consideration to close the curtains.

"Are you awake?" someone asked, and Light opened his eyes to a squint.

"**I don't know what you're saying,**" replied Light.

"Don't understand English, eh?" the man noticeably switched dialects. "How about Japanese?"

There was no recognition on Light's face, and he tried several other languages before giving up and reverting to old-fashioned body language.

He pointed to himself and said, "Kay."

"**Kay,**" Light repeated in a heavy accent.

Kay then pointed to Light. "Light?" he asked, and Light nodded.

"**Light,**" he confirmed, and the sound that rolled off his tongue would have made any woman swoon, but Kay only coughed and blushed to Light's great amusement.

It was then that Light felt it. There was a link between him and the man, Kay. He sat up quickly and narrowed his eyes menacingly as he studied it. Of course, to Kay it seemed as if he were glaring at the wall.

"Light?" he questioned worriedly.

Light snarled. Those bastards! They had tricked him about the last seal! It wasn't a seal at all but a trap! He was now bound to serve the bloodline of the man before him for the rest of time. But here he bared his teeth in a feral grin. That seal, though, would be broken if the line died out.

D347HN073

"I'm sorry, Light," said Kay sadly. "There's nothing else I can do."

"It's quite all right, Kay," Light answered jovially as he was bound in silver shackles. "It's not like I haven't been betrayed before. I'll be fine."

Tears made their way down Kay's cheeks now. "I'm sorry, Light," he said and kissed each of Light's cheeks then his lips. "I love you."

Light stared at the heavy concrete door long after Kay had gone. There were no tears to mar his perfect complexion, no sobs to wrack his slight frame. He was a Shinigami, and Shinigami weren't human. They weren't mortal they were apathetic. But why did it feel as though someone had shoved their fist through his chest, squeezing his lungs and stomach and trying to pull his brain out through his nose?

Do you know how to kill a Shinigami? Make them fall in love with a human.

**A/N: **Another disclaimer I forgot to add. I don't own the very last line here. I took it from _The Scream _by Nilahxapiel. She is one of the most wonderful authors you could ever hope to read. You absolutely MUST go and read some of her stuff. Brilliant writer.


End file.
